


Let's see how far we go

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Titled borrowed from Matchbox Twenty's "How far we've come")-Tags updated as chapters are added, warnings at the beginning of each chapter-Love is a funny thing, an emotion that comes and goes as it pleases. Sometimes it is a warm and hopeful feelings, and other times it brings pain and heartbreak. But in the end, isn't it better to have felt that warmth then to have never felt it at all?This is a series of unconnected oneshots exploring the many ways in which the pieces of the puzzle may fall.-Accepting requests (Read first chapter end notes for more info)-
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Let's see how far we go

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle to write fluff but, I was feeling down and this pairing just makes me really happy for some reason.
> 
> Warnings: None

For anyone else, he probably would have woken them up or moved them. If it was anyone else, he'd be more than a little uncomfortable and questioning every decision that had led to the moment. If it was anyone else, he may have just carefully slid off the couch and walk away. If it were anyone else that is

Fortunately for Janus, it wasn't anyone else.

Instead, he was sat on the couch with a certain nerd sleeping with his head in his lap. Janus smiled, gently running a gloved hand through Logan's hair, causing the other to shift slightly. They had just been watching the Television together, making use of the little alone time they get to just enjoy each others company. Roman and Virgil were off doing god-knows-what in the Imagination, Patton was baking something in the kitchen (the smell wafted out to the living room, whatever it was it smelled good), and Remus was…well Janus didn't know. Probably destroying something in his room again. 

Quietly picking up the remote from his side, Janus clicks the TV off before making a decision, "Logan?"

The side in question mumbles something unintelligable before curling closer to Janus, earning a soft smile from the snake.

"Logan dear, I need you to wake up."

Janus can't help the warm feeling bubbling in him as he watches Logan blink his eyes open slowly; his heart flutters at the soft look Logan has about him when waking up, something only he gets to see.

"Huh?" Well, it only lasts a moment before he quickly looks confused.

Janus gives him a smile, gently brushing bangs out of his face, "You fell asleep dear, I figure if you're that tired we should relocate to our room, yes?"

Logan frowns slightly, he'd never admit to pouting, "Must we? The couch is quite comfortable and nobody is scheduled to be out here for a while still," he confirms this with a quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall near the TV.

"You aren't fooling me Logan," Janus replies with a small laugh, "You just want me to carry you, don't you?"

Logan's face flushes slightly, but he doesn't deny this fact. Without another word, Janus carefully moves Logan off his lap and stands, stretching as he does. Before Logan can second guess himself as he would, he has the logical side bridal style in his arms, already heading towards the rooms. A testament to how tired he is, all Logan does is bury his face into his boyfriend's neck. 

Once they get to the room, Janus gently nudges the door open, closing it with his foot. There isn't a need to lock it, seeing as nobody typically comes in without warning. He gently set Logan on the bed before removing his hat, cape and gloves. Janus then laid next to Logan, about to pull the other closer to curl around him, but was stopped when Logan moved to lay on him with his head resting on the snakes chest, the rest of him also laid directly on top of Janus. Shifting slightly to get comfortable, he shook his head with a smile at Logan's contented sigh.

"Dear, what exactly are you doing?"

A mumble into his shirt was his response.

"What was that?"

Logan lifted his head slightly, "You're comfy; you're my new pillow." He then proceeded to lay his head back down.

"You are adorable when you aren't so tense," was the only reply from Janus as he wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend, who did nothing more than sigh happily again into his shirt.

If it were anyone else, Janus would never allow them to get this close. Never allow him to see him at his most vulnerable, to know every part of himself. But, Logan isn't anyone else. Logan is the seemingly stuck up nerd who, really, just hides his vulnerable parts just as Janus does. Maybe that's what makes them work.

Not that the why matters now, not whe he has his boyfriend in his arms. In this moment, nothing could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I will accept requests for pairings and/or prompts! That being said I have some rules, this is what I will not write:
> 
> -Explicit Sex scenes (at least, not right now)  
> -RemRom   
> -Suicide (though I suppose I could do suicidal thoughts)  
> -Unsympathetic sides (for now)
> 
> I think that's it? Other than that, feel free!  
> *I retain the right to update this list and/or deny a request if I am uncomfortable writing it*


End file.
